blossomwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby
History Gabby is a anomaly in this universe... Which means she is not normal. She has a twin sister named Gracie they are identical twins, when they were both small children they got sent to a lab which then the doctors tortured them doing their tests. Gabby got sick of this and went on a killing spree killing all of the doctors until she escaped. Appearance For most of the guys she is described as very attractive and desirable, many of the boys in the school have feelings for her, though they are solely based on looks, and are never returned. For the first episodes of BlossomWood she is depicted of having dark brown, long, wavy, silky hair that reaches the middle of her back, but for the rest of the episodes she cuts her hair in because she had a accident which she was forced to cut her hair. She has black eyes, very pale skin, and is very short measuring at 5' 2''. Gabby is usually seen in dark colors like black, or marine blue. Her main outfit consists of a black over-sized sweater with a overhang on her right shoulder, she also wears a military green beanie. Whenever she isn't in her main outfit you can see her using over-sized sweaters and hoodies, she is a 14 year old girl. Personality Unlike Angie, Gabby is very pessimistic about things a lot of people call her an "Edgy bitch" which she despises. She is very amused from the pain of others, she often laughs at people's misery, because of this she has earned the nickname of "Satan". She will also do anything she can to protect the ones she loves the most, like her friends and family. Like Angie, Gabby likes cats a lot, she evens has a black cat of her own called Oni. She suffers from many mental illnesses, including PTSD, and Severe Depression Issues. She takes piano classes each Thursday. Relationships Angie Angie is Gabby's best friend since she escaped the lab, and they've been friends since then, Gabby usually calls Angie "Overactive Bean" Because Angie's always super active around her, Justin, and Jamie. Ari Ari is Gabby's first crush, she's still trying to get used to her feelings for him, but she enjoys hanging out with him. [[Jamie|'Jamie']] Jamie and her have a weird relationship they either dislike or like each other, they are constantly blabbing things at each other, but deep down they are true friends. Gracie Although they are sisters they will never get completely along, Gracie is a more happier version Gabby, Gabby knows Gracie fakes things to go through her plan. Quotes * "No, go die." * "What are you looking at?" * "I'm going on a journey. Please don't look for me." * "I told you this would happen." * "Screw off." * "No." * "Nobody is safe from the monsters inside their head." (Looking for Ideas) Gabby: "So.. Any ideas?" Sasha: "I have one!" Gabby: "Go die." (Gabby and Sasha in a word fight) Sasha: "It's a white flag, and you might as well start waving it now!" Gabby: "The only thing I'll be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!" Category:Main Characters